The structure of personality traits in late adolescence and age differences between age 17 and age 64 were examined using data from two samples. Both college students (N = 389) and adults (N = 1,539) completed the Revised NEO Personality Inventory. The factor structure of the inventory was essentially the same in the college group as in normative adult samples. Cross-sectional comparisons suggested that adults are somewhat less emotional and somewhat more socialized than college students, and the adult personality development continues during the decade of the 20s. Longitudinal research on personality, stress and coping will continue.